


Sickness, Health, All that Shit

by gallavichlyjaime



Series: Delilah Gallagher-Milkovich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, delilah gets introduced, gallavich wedding, our boys get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: Ian and Mickey get married! They say their long heart-filled vows and  introduce everybody to their newly adopted newborn, Delilah. Little baby Delilah fic for those of you who wanted to see it. // NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	Sickness, Health, All that Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> Thank you to everybody who's been enjoying my stories so far! :) I told a few of you that this was going to be uploaded and here it is! Just so everyone knows, Svetlana and Yevgeny do not exist in my works and Ian does not have bipolar disorder. Most of season five definitely did not happen. Just clearing all that up!! :) thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments! I love hearing from you guys!

“If you asked me ten years ago where I would be today, I never would have said that I was getting married to the love of my life. I probably would have told you I’d be dead, if we’re being real here. I’m here today getting married to you, Ian. Ten years ago you came into my room, like a fucking idiot might I add, and jabbed me in the back with a tire iron. Fuck, I thought you were the most beautiful human on the planet, I still do. When I was with you, I felt free. For the first time in my life, I believed in love. I didn’t know what love was growing up, the only person who ever expressed it to me was my mom. The safe feeling that came with love, came with you. I was drawn to you, for some fucking reason. You were the only person who looked at me like I was more than someone to blame when the drug deal went bad or the person that people took their anger out on. You showed me what it was like to be worthy, to be wanted, to love, and to _be_ loved. You were my first everything. First man, first kiss, hell, you were even the first person I willingly held hands with. You’re the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I love you, Ian Gallagher. Through sickness, health, all that shit.”

 

“Ian? Your vows.”

 

“Fuck, how does someone follow up after _that?_ Mickey, I’ve loved you since before I really knew what love was myself. I loved every second I was with you, and when I was without you I just felt lost. You were the only person I was interested in having a relationship with. You still are. I love being around you, I want to spend every day of my life with you. I can’t wait to start our life and family together. I can’t wait to call you my husband. This is an ancient dream come true. At one time, I never believed we would be here. I thought that you’d never be ready to be out, never be ready to be seen. But, here we are, getting married like a couple of queens. I love you. Mickey Milkovich. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for sticking by me through all the shit life decided to put us through. You are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

 

After the exchange of rings and all that shit, the Minister speaks up once again.

 

“Ian Gallagher, do you take Mickey Milkovich to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Mickey Milkovich, do you take Ian Gallagher to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage?  Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?”

 

“Fuck yeah, I do.”

 

“I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom.”

 

Ian and Mickey seal their love with a kiss, proud to show off to the world that now they were Ian and Mickey Gallagher-Milkovich. They were married. Bound to each other and nobody else. Everybody knew that now, what they didn’t know was who the woman sitting in the front row was. The one looking oddly professional, holding a baby car seat. But they would all soon find out.

 

~~

 

Mickey Gallagher-Milkovich sighed as he rested his head on his husband’s chest, as they had their first dance as a married couple. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face as they swayed to the beat of the slow song. He felt Ian bury his face into his hair, also smiling. They danced and Mickey knew they looked like a couple of queens but he supposed that was what they were. They’re _married_ for fucks sakes. Mickey didn’t think he would ever get used to the married life.

 

“When are we going to tell them?” Mickey mumbles to Ian, who just looks down at him as if to say _‘I have no fucking idea.’_ Great, he married a pushover. “Okay how about after we dance?” He asked and relaxed when he felt Ian nod against his head. “Okay, I can’t wait.” Ian’s smile just grew, if that was possible, against Mickey’s hair.

 

When the dance was over, Ian went to the front of the room to get everyone’s attention. He cut the music and though that got most people’s attention, he still yelled over the people still talking. “HEY! Could I have everybody’s attention please?” Once Ian had everybody’s full attention he looked over to the door he knew Mickey was standing behind, waiting for Ian to get on with the announcement. “I know we all came here for a good time, but Mickey and I have something important to tell everybody.”

 

Once Ian was sure he had everybody’s attention, he began to grow nervous for some reason. “Okay, so Mickey and I decided, before we got married, that once we did we would want to start a family-“

 

“Wrong parts!”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Lip. Okay, as I was saying, Mickey and I decided we wanted to start a family.” Ian looked over as the door opened, and in came Mickey, still blocked from the crowd, carrying a little bundle in his arms. “And without further ado, I’d like to introduce you to the littlest member of the Gallagher-Milkovich family, Delilah Rose Gallagher-Milkovich!” Ian beamed as Mickey walked over with their daughter as everyone in the crowd stared, slack-jawed.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Mandy squealed, she was the first to recover and she ran over to the newlyweds. “You adopted a little girl? Oh my God, look how cute she is! I’m so happy for you guys!” Mandy hugged Ian and glanced down at her new niece. “May I hold her?”

 

Mickey handed Delilah over to his sister as Ian pulled him into a kiss, once his daughter was safely in Mandy’s arms, though. Mickey smiled into the kiss as the rest of the guests came to their senses and ran over to the couple and their baby.

 

The people most interested, however, seemed to be the Ball twins. The were glancing curiously from their father’s arms down at the little bundle. Mickey, seeing this, asked Mandy for Delilah. When his daughter was in his arms, he looked down at her. He noted the pale freckles on the baby’s skin, her big green-hazel eyes, her dimples, and the small tuft of light brown hair peeping out from under her little hat. Delilah was only two weeks old, Mickey had only seen her once before this and he was already in love with the little baby. He promised to take care of her for as long as he will live.

 

“Amy! Gemma! C’mere.” Mickey called as he made his way over to a chair. The twins eagerly followed, and when Mickey sat down they glanced down at the little baby. Delilah gurgled up at Mickey and Mickey couldn’t help but softly smile. The Ball twins giggled, and Mickey smiled down at them, too. The twins seemed so curious by Delilah, like they couldn’t believe that a human could be that tiny.

 

“She’s so little!” Amy says then, confirming Mickey’s thoughts. Mickey laughs at the two-year-old’s words. Little she was, and Mickey could not believe this little baby was _his_ and Ian’s little girl. God, he was such a sap. But it’s okay to be a sap now, he has a husband and daughter. He has to be sappy to them because he loves them so much. Never would they ever think otherwise in his presence. Never.

 

Fiona rushed over, then, looming over Mickey and the girls. “May I hold my niece, please, please, please?” Fiona asked hopefully. He was still a little weary of Fiona, especially after the cocaine incident. But he figured that she’d made it nineteen years before that without royally fucking up, so he’d let her hold his daughter for a few minutes while he talked to his husband.

 

“We got pretty fucking lucky, huh?” Ian asked him as soon as Mickey walked up. His eyes were trained on Fiona, Debbie, and Mandy. The latter two were crowded around Fiona, trying to sneak peeks at the little bundle in Fiona’s arms.

 

“Yeah, we did. I love this. I love you.” Mickey smiles at his husband, leaning over to give him a short but deep kiss on his lips. Ian smiled into the kiss right as Mickey pulled away.

 

“I love it, too. I love you. Say, how do you feel about a dog?” Ian asks suddenly, looking at Mickey like he expected to be yelled at. But instead, Mickey just smiled and pulled Ian in for another short kiss.

 

“Fuck yeah! Boxer?”

 

“Yes! I call naming it!”

 

“Fine, better not be somethin’ fuckin’ gay, like Bubbles or some shit.”

 

“WOAH THAT’S SO MUCH BETTER THAN WHAT I WAS GOING TO PICK!”


End file.
